Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $8\dfrac{3}{5}-4\dfrac{3}{11} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {8} + {\dfrac{3}{5}} - {4} - {\dfrac{3}{11}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {8} - {4} + {\dfrac{3}{5}} - {\dfrac{3}{11}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=4 + {\dfrac{3}{5}} - {\dfrac{3}{11}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{33}{55}-\dfrac{15}{55}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{18}{55}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 4\dfrac{18}{55}$